


Мой мраморный ангел-хранитель

by fidelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: deancas_xmas, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин тяжело работает, чтобы помочь младшему брату после того, как их отец сбежал. Единственный, с кем он может поговорить – статуя ангела на кладбище, где похоронена их мать. И иногда ему кажется, что статуя на самом деле слушает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой мраморный ангел-хранитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Marble Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500527) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Дин устал. По-настоящему устал. Казалось, его трудности никогда не прекращались. Это был очередной тяжёлый день очередной тяжёлой недели в ряду других таких же. Дин посмотрел на упаковку пива, лежащую на переднем сиденье его «детки». Выпить его прямо сейчас было соблазнительной перспективой, но он не мог позволить себе попасть в аварию или получить штраф. Дин постоянно должен был быть начеку, и это истощало его.

Даже до того, как дорогой папочка сбежал, не сказав, когда он вернётся и вернётся ли вообще, Дин многое нёс на своих плечах. Сэмми был ребёнком. Страшно большим, но всё ещё ребёнком. Невинным. Он не должен был претерпевать все тяготы взрослой жизни до того, как был готов, и Дин уж точно собирался убедиться, что ему не придётся этого делать. Даже если это значило, что Дину пришлось попрощаться со всеми мечтами, какие у него когда-то были. 

Сэмми собирался всё сделать правильно. Он готовился пойти в колледж. Сэм хотел стать кем-то. У него было больше потенциала, чем когда-либо было у Дина. Поэтому, как только старший брат понял, что их отец – не ответственный родитель, каким должен был быть, он бросил старшую школу, устроился на две работы и начал перечислять деньги на счёт, чтобы отправить Сэма в колледж. У Дина пока не хватало большой суммы, но он всё ещё копил, и если бы Сэмми устроился на работу на полставки, когда окончит школу, у них могло получиться. И у Сэма была бы жизнь, которой он заслуживает. 

Дин остановился около входа на кладбище. Это старое место располагалось в нескольких кварталах от их с Сэмом маленькой квартиры. Здесь была похоронена их мать. Дин приходил на её могилу каждую пятницу так долго, как себя помнил, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Дин уже практически взял с собой пиво, но передумал. Следующим утром ему надо было идти на вторую работу. И Дин не был в настроении вставать утром раньше, чтобы забрать Импалу, если выпьет слишком много и не сможет проехать остаток пути до дома. 

Дин на автомате выполнял заведённый порядок действий. Он подошёл по дорожке, посыпанной гравием, к небольшому надгробному камню, смахнул упавшие листья и грязь с поверхности, и на мгновение прислонил руку к холодному камню. 

– Привет, мам. Хочу, чтобы ты знала… у меня и Сэмми всё хорошо. Всё ещё хорошо. От папы нет новостей. 

Дин едва слышал собственные слова. Каждую пятницу он говорил практически одно и то же. Дин хотел бы сказать нечто большее, ради памяти их любимой матери, но не находил в себе сил. В последний раз проведя пальцами по отполированной поверхности, он поднялся, колени хрустнули от напряжения. Дину не было ещё и двадцати пяти лет, но он ощущал себя так, будто ему было, по меньшей мере, сорок. 

Обычно он шёл домой после посещения кладбища, но не сегодня вечером. Сэм дома делал какое-то групповое задание с друзьями, и Дин наконец-то мог насладиться тишиной и покоем. Немного дальше по ходу тропинки, около стены богато оформленного мавзолея, была скамейка. Иногда он сидел здесь, просто впитывая спокойную атмосферу места. Так же было и этим вечером. 

На тропе напротив скамейки стояла статуя. Дин предполагал, что её поставили сюда охранять мавзолей или что-то в этом роде, но она никогда не казалась ему угрожающей, наоборот, успокаивала. 

Это была статуя ангела мужского пола, в полный рост, стоящая на низкой платформе, лицом к входу в склеп. Иногда в полутьме раннего вечера она выглядела так, будто наблюдала, как он сидел на лавочке. Это должно было быть жутким, но не было. Отчасти, из-за того, что создатель статуи позволил себе некоторые вольности в представлениях об ангелах.

Крылья были такими, каких и можно ожидать. Огромные и ниспадающие от плеч до земли. То, как мрамор был вырезан, придавало им вид мягких на ощупь, и в сумерках перья смотрелись настоящими. Но сам ангел выглядел более… приземлённым. Разумеется, у него имелись традиционные внешние атрибуты – облачение и сандалии, но при этом виднелись нотки неопрятности. Волосы короткие и растрёпанные, и Дин мог поклясться, что на лице была щетина, с которой нельзя заметить обычного ангела. Чёрт, даже его одеяние казалось помятым и неровным. У того, кто был моделью для этого скульптора, наверняка был дерьмовый день. 

Но лицо было ангельским, взгляд – пристальным, и в мраморных чертах невозможно было прочесть какой-либо эмоции. Скорее всего, из-за этого Дин и начал с ней разговаривать. Без эмоций, направленных на него, Дин наконец-то чувствовал, что никто его не осуждает. Его не оценивают и не измеряют, не ищут в нём недостатков. 

Он не всегда беседовал с ней. Просто однажды это случилось. И теперь каждый раз, сидя на скамейке, он при этом болтал с неодушевлённым объектом, потому что не было людей, с которыми он мог бы поговорить. Дин поморщился при мысли о том, насколько жалкой стала его жизнь. 

– Привет, чувак, – небрежно сказал он статуе, пока садился. – Как ангельские дела? Всё так же?

Дин улыбнулся и кивнул, как будто ангел ответил.

– Да, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Боже, это была отстойная неделя. Но разве это новости?

Одна рука статуи прижимала крест к груди, но другая всегда была протянута, как будто прося чего-то. Дин часто думал, что должен принести пиво и оставить на обращённой кверху ладони, чтобы ангел мог выпить заслуженный напиток, как только никто не будет смотреть. Он выглядел как парень, которому это было нужно. 

– Прости, я оставил упаковку с пивом в машине. Я же не могу садиться нетрезвым за руль, ведь так? Уверен, твой босс разозлился бы, – он потёр лицо ладонями. – Мой вёл себя сегодня, как полный придурок. Как обычно. Я никогда ничего не делаю достаточно хорошо. И мне уже интересно, зачем он вообще нанял меня, если всё, что он может сказать, – это насколько я бесполезен. В такие дни мне хочется ударить его по маленькой самодовольной роже…

В бесстрастных чертах не было реакции, но Дин всё равно продолжил.

– Да-да, я знаю. Не должен ты избивать своего сопливого мелкого босса, ибо платит он тебе заработную плату, – Дин усмехнулся сам себе. – Спасибо, чувак. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать.

Казалось, что взгляд мраморных глаз устремлён на Дина, и он улыбнулся статуе. 

– Надеюсь, ты не делаешь этот жутковатый трюк глазами с пожилыми дамами. А то им может понадобиться здешний участок земли, если ты не будешь осторожен, – он откинулся на спинку скамейки, положив на неё руки. – А я не возражаю. Смотри сколько угодно. Я восприму это как комплимент. 

Вообще-то, он был польщён. А ещё абсолютно точно сошёл с ума и гораздо больше, чем думал, нуждался в сексе. 

– Хорошо, я сейчас пойду домой и немного напьюсь. А завтра будет новый день, – он поднялся с лавочки и по-дружески похлопал ангела по крылу, направляясь к выходу. – Увидимся в пятницу. 

Почему-то после разговоров со статуей Дин всегда чувствовал себя немного лучше. Когда-нибудь он обязательно принесёт этому парню пиво. 

***

– Помолвлен! Сэмми помолвлен! С девушкой, о существовании которой я даже не знал! – в следующую пятницу Дин ходил туда-сюда перед статуей. – Когда это случилось? Почему он не сказал мне? 

Статуя, как всегда, была неподвижна, но Дин ощущал, как будто она с сочувствием его слушала. 

– Я сказал маме, и она тоже не знала, что ответить. Окей, она не говорила чего-либо уже пару десятков лет, но ты понял, что я имею в виду, – он вцепился в волосы и зарычал. – Какого чёрта с ним происходит? Он не может жениться! Не сейчас! Ему многое нужно сделать!

Рука статуи простиралась, как и всегда, и впервые Дин почувствовал, что она не просила чего-то, а просто была протянута. И это успокаивало. 

– Серьёзно… вся моя тяжёлая работа… всё это было просто так? Если сейчас Сэм упустит эту возможность, чтобы устроиться на дерьмовую работу и завести детей, я возьму пример с отца. Я брошу этот помоечный город, возьму машину и уеду колесить по штатам.

Дин тяжело присел на скамью. 

– Знаешь, когда-то я хотел путешествовать. Многое увидеть. Многое сделать, – он взглянул на грязно-белый мрамор. – Думаю, в этом ты меня понимаешь. 

Предсказуемо, ответа не последовало, и Дин опустил локти на колени. 

– Сэм сказал, что не собирается жениться на Джесс до окончания колледжа, но я знаю, как это бывает. Он влюблён по уши, поэтому забудет про свои планы и всё равно женится на ней. Через год – максимум, – молчаливая реакция статуи заставила Дина застонать. – Не надо так. Это не потому, что я не доверяю Сэму. Я просто… Я понимаю, насколько соблазнительно сделать то, что хочется, и пустить всё остальное на самотёк. Но жизнь – та ещё стерва, и до того, как осознаёшь, ты пойман в ловушку, без возможности вырваться. 

Дин мог поклясться, что услышал едва скрытый смешок. 

– О, то есть ты думаешь, что я говорю вовсе не про Сэма, так ведь? Иди ты, ангел. Я никогда не получал, чего хотел, но всё равно угодил в ловушку. 

Подняв взгляд к ничего не выражающим глазам, Дин нахмурился. 

– Я даже не знаю, чего хочу сам. Для Сэмми – знаю. Но для себя? Без понятия. 

В глазах для него не было ответов. 

– Думаю, ты прав, – вздохнул Дин. – Единственный, кто может это выяснить – я сам. 

Ухмыльнувшись, он указал на ангела пальцем. 

– В следующий раз я просто обязан принести тебе пива. 

***

Дин сдержал своё обещание. Первое, что он сделал, когда подошёл к мавзолею в следующую пятницу, – аккуратно поставил банку с пивом на простёртую ладонь. Он даже открыл её. Потом молча отсалютовал ангелу и ушёл.

***

Шли месяцы, и в одну пятницу, позже, чем обычно, Дин ввалился на кладбище. Пораньше он приходил к могиле матери, и потом сразу ушёл домой. Но сейчас почти наступила полночь, а Дин был пьян и одинок. Он прошёл – точнее, прошатался, покачиваясь, – пару кварталов до облезших железных ворот и, проявляя полное неуважение к предполагаемой святости места, принёс ещё пива. 

Он плюхнулся на скамейку и, рыгнув, поприветствовал ангела. 

– Привет. Угадай, что? Сэм уезжает завтра. Мы праздновали. 

Дин понимал, что должен быть рад за брата. Наконец-то настало время Сэма. Колледж находился на расстоянии одного дня езды на поезде, и потом Сэм будет готов напичкать свою большую голову всеми секретами для успешной жизни. Дин должен быть счастлив. Но не был. Всё, о чём он мог думать, – через несколько часов он останется один. Совсем один. 

– Поезд уезжает в шесть утра. Думаю, я не должен напиваться. Завтра мне нужно везти его на вокзал. К чёрту это.

И словно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, Дин открыл ещё одну банку. Пока пил, он взглянул на статую. И тогда Дин нахмурился. На протянутой руке стояла пивная банка. Пустая пивная банка. 

Дин оглянулся, проверяя, что он действительно один, прежде чем потянуться и взять её. Это была та же самая марка пива, полную банку которого он оставил здесь месяцы назад. Какой-то частью сознания Дин ожидал, что какой-нибудь пьяница будет проходить мимо и угостится бесплатным пивом и что в следующий раз, когда он придёт, банки не будет. Разглядывая её вблизи, Дин заметил ещё кое-что, что заставило бы его нервничать, будь он трезв. На крышке банки была царапина. У Дина всегда были проблемы с язычком на дешёвом пиве, поэтому он использовал ключи, чтобы приподнять его, прежде чем открыть банку. Разумеется, он не единственный, кто так делал, но вмятина была настолько примечательной… Дин помнил, как торопился, ключи соскользнули, оставляя странный, но запоминающийся маленький узор вокруг углубления, которое он наконец-то сделал под язычком. 

Целую минуту Дин сидел, просто уставившись на банку, а потом на статую. 

– Чёрт возьми… – пробормотал он. Потом пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. – Пожалуйста, наверное. Просто дай мне знать, если захочешь ещё одно. 

Рука всё ещё была протянута, и Дин рассмеялся над собственной глупостью. Итак, он выбрал в собутыльники статую. Что ещё лучше – статую ангела. Но это не остановило его от того, чтобы открыть ещё одну банку и поставить её на обращённую кверху ладонь. 

– Держи, чувак. Наслаждайся! – Дин сделал жест, будто произносил тост за своего мраморного друга, и выпил оставшееся пиво в тишине. И если он более пристально, чем обычно, смотрел на статую, вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы это заметить. 

***

Теперь Дин прекратил уходить домой сразу после посещения могилы матери по пятницам. Когда Сэм перестал с ним жить, ему приходилось возвращаться домой к пустоте, а несколько попыток общения, которые сделал Дин, провалились. Либо он настолько давно не практиковался, что перестал понимать основные принципы, либо просто не хотел никого нового в своей жизни. Всё было достаточно сложно и без дополнительных людей, о которых надо заботиться. Даже теперь, когда Сэмми жил на расстоянии в полштата, Дин всё равно беспокоился о нём каждый день. 

Дин всё ещё надрывался, чтобы накопить денег на образование Сэма, и поскольку теперь по вечерам не нужно было торопиться домой, он работал всё больше и больше часов. Хватался за любую возможность добыть больше денег. Но теперь Дин ощущал кое-что, глубоко внутри. Ему очень нужен был отдых. Когда одной ночью Дин рухнул на скамейку, он практически отключился из-за переутомления. Глаза закрылись, а голова прислонилась к стене склепа. 

– Так устал… – прошептал Дин. – Я не могу больше этим заниматься. Мне нужен перерыв.

Стояла полная тишина, и Дин напитывался ей, позволяя своим мыслям вытекать в темноту. Было очень поздно, и ему уже надо было быть дома в кровати. Но Дину было необходимо это. Он очень сильно нуждался в передышке. 

– Может быть, мне взять отпуск на какое-то время? Отправиться в небольшое путешествие на машине. На севере живёт друг отца – Бобби. Может быть, мне навестить его? Поработать какое-то время над моей «деткой». У него отличная мастерская, – Дин тяжело вздохнул, не открывая глаз. 

– Я знаю. «Нет покоя нечестивым». Но у меня, вообще-то, и нет свободного времени, чтобы грешить, – Дин фыркнул. – Серьёзно, я уже наверняка в «хорошем» списке у твоего босса. Долг, тяжёлый труд и прочее подобное дерьмо. 

Наконец-то он поднял голову и мутными глазами посмотрел на статую. 

– Сделай мне одолжение, чувак? Если ты встретишь Всемогущего, скажи ему, что было бы мило получить небольшую награду за всю усердную работу. Спасибо.

Свежий ветерок подул Дину в лицо, и тени легли так, что казалось, будто статуя ухмыляется. 

– Не надо умничать, ангел. Это было не богохульство, это была логика. 

Дин снова запрокинул голову. Хорошо было сидеть здесь. Расслабиться на секунду. Всего на секунду. 

Внезапно Дин что-то почувствовал. Если бы он был пьян, то ничего и не заметил бы, но Дин был трезв, как стёклышко. Чёртовски уставший, но с ясной головой. Что-то мягко взъерошило его волосы. Как будто кто-то гладил их. Дин осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, испугавшись, что к нему пристаёт какой-то бродяга. Но рядом никого не было. Только воздух. И на коже головы всё ещё ощущались лёгкие поглаживания. 

Его желудок сделал несколько болезненных колебаний, как обычно бывало, когда Дин сталкивался с чем-то, что не имело смысла. С чем-то, что невозможно объяснить. Он не чувствовал этого годами. С тех пор, как уехал отец…

Дин очень медленно поднял голову и посмотрел вокруг. Ощущения в волосах исчезли, когда он повернул голову, но не было сомнений, что он здесь совершенно один. И когда Дин начал думать, не задремал ли он на секунду, его взгляд остановился на статуе. Рука была протянута, как и всегда, только… не совсем, как всегда. Ладонь, которая была обращена вверх, принимая пиво и хлопки ладони Дина, когда он был в игривом настроении, сейчас каким-то невозможным образом смотрела вниз. Теперь тыльная сторона ладони была обращена кверху, и вместо того, чтобы уверенно простираться, она была лишь наполовину протянута, как будто даже нерешительно. 

Дин поборол нарастающую панику. Сердце часто стучало в груди, и он громко дышал в прохладном ночном воздухе. 

– Что за чёрт? – прошептал Дин. Он посмотрел на лицо ангела и понял, что оно больше не безэмоционально. Брови были нахмурены, а уголки мраморного рта – опущены. Не гневно, нет. Скорее… обеспокоенно? Жалея? Даже и без паники Дина стало понятно, что теперь взгляд не был направлен на вход в склеп. Он был устремлён прямо на Дина. 

Выбитый из колеи, Дин прибегнул к единственному, в чём был хорош, когда его загоняли в угол – умничал. 

– Серьёзно, ангел. Ты должен охранять умерших, а не увеличивать их количество. 

Он моргнул, и в секунду, пока он не смотрел, выражение лица ангела изменилось. Морщина на лбу разгладилась, а один уголок рта слегка приподнялся. 

– Господи боже, – выдохнул Дин. – Это просто жутко. 

Волнуясь из-за того, что может произойти, если он снова моргнёт, Дин держал глаза открытыми, пока они не заслезились. К собственному удивлению, он не был напуган, просто… встревожен. Ему отчаянно хотелось выяснить, что же происходило. Когда Дин не смог больше держать глаза открытыми, он импульсивно протянул руку и положил её поверх ангельской, чтобы хоть какое-то из органов чувств было наготове, а потом закрыл глаза. 

Мрамор под его ладонью не был холодным, но Дин всё равно задрожал. Потому что он был слишком гладким. Погода, птичий помёт и ещё много чего всегда делали поверхность статуй грязной и шероховатой. Но от этой было впечатление, словно секунуду назад её отполировали. Неожиданно, Дин нелепо забоялся снова открывать глаза. Что могло случиться со статуей, пока он не смотрел?

Едва он подумал об этом, как камень потеплел под рукой, и Дин ахнул, когда ладонь под его ладонью медленно перевернулась и слегка обхватила его пальцы. Дин не посмел смотреть. Рука, которая сейчас держала его руку, по ощущениям была живой. Совсем живой. Тёплой, дрожащей, двигающейся. Дин крепче зажмурил глаза.

– Что ты? – выдохнул он.

Послышался шорох, как от сухих листьев при медленном ветерке, и Дин ощутил тёплое дыхание на своём лице. Он вздрогнул. Как это было возможно?

– Дин.

Его имя было произнесено с благоговением, глубоким скрипучим голосом, как будто голосовые связки всё ещё частично состояли из мрамора. 

– Открой глаза. 

Дин быстро помотал головой. 

– Что я увижу?

Была пауза, и снова шорох, и Дин вздрогнул, когда до него дотронулась ещё одна тёплая рука – на этот раз до щеки, просто мягко удерживая его лицо. 

– Меня. Ты увидишь меня. 

Наконец, Дин кивнул и медленно открыл глаза. 

 

Конец.


End file.
